Henry (Kingdom)
Henry, also known by his epithet "Prince" Henry, is a survivor of the outbreak AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom and the younger brother of Benjamin. After the death of his brother, he attempts to seek revenge by looking for his brother's murderer. Following the loss of his family, he has been adopted by Ezekiel and Carol Peletier. After living in the Kingdom for years, a now teenage Henry moves to the Hilltop Colony to become the apprentice of the community's blacksmith, Earl Sutton. Overview Henry has a staunch, personal sense of justice and fairness, even if his methods of upholding such a moral code can be impulsive, naive, or dangerous. He resents those who harm others for personal gain or for fun, and often rushes into helping or avenging people he cares about without hesitation. While stubborn and often overly optimistic in his philosophies on right and wrong, his choices are never made to hurt those close to him, and his vengeful impulses are normally more a means of defending other people than anything else. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C Nothing is known about Henry's life prior to the outbreak, other than he presumably resided somewhere near the greater Washington D.C. area. He also lived with his father and older brother, Benjamin. Post-Apocalypse Henry and Benjamin lost their mother at the outset of the Apocalypse, but their father survived. The three were eventually found by Ezekiel and taken to the Kingdom where they settled. However, Henry and Benjamin eventually lost their father too. Season 7 "The Well" As Morgan shows Carol the Kingdom, Henry can be seen riding a horse in an enclosure as his brother Benjamin guides the horse around. Later, Henry eats dinner with Benjamin and Morgan and excuses himself early to catch the movie being shown later for the community's residents. Benjamin reminds his younger brother to eat everything on his plate, including the broccoli he set aside, and to be in bed by 10pm after doing some reading. "Rock in the Road" Henry is seen put to bed by Ezekiel. Benjamin watches and speaks with Ezekiel about helping Rick’s group fight against the Saviors. Ezekiel thanks him for his counsel. "Bury Me Here" Henry first appears training with Morgan, learning how to fight with a stick, hoping to surpass his brother one day, then seen hugging Benjamin before he goes out on a run. Later he is being comforted by Ezekiel after learning of his brothers' demise at the hands of Jared. He later appears in the ending sequence with Carol and Ezekiel, working to repair the recently burned royal garden that had been infested with weevils. Season 8 "Some Guy" Henry is seen talking with Ezekiel about the fight and how many people will lose their loved ones. He is reassured that the Kingdom will win. After Ezekiel, Jerry and Carol get back into the Kingdom, Henry looks in sadness as he sees his beloved king injured and upset. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Henry is first seen when Carol attempts to get Ezekiel to help her muster fighters so they can rendezvous with Rick, but she gets no response. On her way out, Henry follows her and offers to help fight the Saviors, but she angrily turns him away and tells him not to follow her. He ignores her orders and proceeds to follow her. In the woods, Henry is seen fighting two walkers with his stick. Carol appears and shoots the walkers and admonishes Henry for putting his life in danger. Henry, seeking revenge for Benjamin’s death insists on fighting the Saviors. After some consideration, Carol relents and gives him a gun. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Henry is among the Kingdommers rounded up by the Saviors when they invade the settlement at night. After Ezekiel sets off a distraction, Henry flees the Kingdom to the safe house with the other residents. "Honor" When Carol prepares to return to the Kingdom to rescue Ezekiel, Henry, still wanting to avenge Benjamin’s death, attempts to convince Carol to allow him to join her. However, Carol refuses and orders Henry to stay behind with the other Kingdommers. Henry then follows her to the Kingdom. When Morgan stealthily enters the invaded Kingdom, he sees Henry prowling in the distance. As Carol and Ezekiel try to convince Morgan not to kill Gavin, Henry suddenly comes up from behind Gavin and stabs him through the nape, killing the Savior lieutenant. Afterwards, Henry insists that he had to kill Gavin as Ezekiel comforts him and Carol is angry at Henry for not staying behind, but Ezekiel cuts her off. "Dead or Alive Or" Alongside Morgan, Henry guards the Saviors being held prisoner at the Hilltop as Jared makes a ruckus and Carol tries to get Henry and Morgan to take a break. Due to Jared's antics, Henry demands of the Saviors which one killed his brother, not realizing it to be Jared himself, but receives no answer. Carol ultimately succeeds in getting Henry to leave. Later, Morgan lies to Henry that Gavin killed Benjamin and thus Henry had already gotten his revenge upon Benjamin's killer, but Henry remains unconvinced. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Inside the Hilltop, everyone is preparing for battle. Henry wants to join the fight, but Carol refuses and Ezekiel orders him to defend the Hilltop from the inside and keep others alive. Meanwhile, Henry gets his hands on a machine gun. Outside, Henry approaches Gregory in the prison pen. Gregory begs to be let out, but Henry wants to know who killed his brother, despite Morgan telling him he killed his supposed killer, Gavin. Gregory tries to reason with Henry and get the gun from him and says killing whoever killed Benjamin won't bring his brother back. Alden steps up as Henry threatens to kill people until he finds out. He promises it won't make him feel better, but Henry is unreasonable. Henry enters the prison and demands they reveal themselves before he starts shooting. A Savior has now become a walker and starts attacking the prisoners. Henry kills two Saviors before Jared tackles Henry and leads everyone out. Gregory thinks about helping Henry, but runs off with the Saviors and leaves him behind. The next morning, everyone searches for Henry, as he is nowhere to be found. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Carol displays a reluctance to search for Henry who is determined to have chased after the escaped Savior prisoners. Ezekiel realizes that Carol fears that Henry is dead and is too scared to find out for sure. Despite Ezekiel's prompting, Carol refuses to search until she finds Morgan going to look. During their search, Morgan experiences hallucinations of Henry and expresses a belief that he is dead. Carol and Morgan find a walker with Henry's spear impaled through it. Morgan kills the walker with Henry's spear and heads off alone to chase the escaped Saviors as Carol heads in the direction the walker came from, carrying the spear. As Carol continues her search, she finds Henry's discarded chest plate and fears the worst before she hears Henry screaming for help. To Carol's shock and relief, she discovers Henry hiding behind a bunch of tree roots next to a creek bed with three walkers trying to reach him. Relieved, Carol kills the walkers and embraces Henry, pleased that she was wrong about his fate. Carol and Henry return to the Hilltop where Jerry eagerly announces their return to Ezekiel. When Morgan and Rick Grimes return, Morgan tells Henry that he killed the Savior who murdered Henry's brother. His face falling, Henry apologizes to Morgan who embraces the boy and tells him to never be sorry. "Wrath" As Morgan suffers from a delusional episode and prepares to attack Alden and the other Saviors, Henry steps in, but is knocked to the ground by Morgan's staff. Fortunately for Henry, Morgan snaps out of his episode and realizes he just attacked Henry. As Morgan takes off, Henry is checked up on by Carol. Later when the Saviors arrive, Henry is among the civilians to evacuate out of the settlement and into the woods for safety. Season 9 "The Bridge" At a camp, which the communities have set up in the woods, Ezekiel explains to Henry how vital the bridge will be in connecting the communities. Carol hands Henry his stick and kisses him goodbye. Later, Henry arrives to the bridge to give water to the workes. Justin shoves him down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry gets angry and knocks him down with his stick. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the kid's just doing his job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Rick arrives and stops them. He tells everyone to go back to work. A while later, when Daryl is beating Justin, Henry looks on with the rest of the camp. "Who Are You Now?" Six years later, in the Kingdom, a teenage Henry is trying to fix the pipes when Carol and Jerry arrive, they help him fix the pipe and Ezekiel arrives to check on him. Henry sasses him about their deteriorating community, but Ezekiel warns him to watch his tone. Shortly after, Carol reminds Ezekiel that Henry isn't wrong and he could benefit by moving to Hilltop to become Earl's apprentice. Later, Ezekiel bids farewell to Henry as he and Carol prepare to trek to Hilltop. Henry assures him they'll see each other before the fair. Carol tells him that Henry inherited the dream part from him and Ezekiel mentions that the fair is his way to reunite the communities. On the road, Carol tells Henry they have to take a detour before going to Hilltop. Suddenly, they hear a woman scream and Henry runs over to help, but finds Regina with a group of former Saviors. Carol runs over with a bow and arrow as Jed walks up with a gun and smiles. Jed tells Carol and Henry that since the Sanctuary was abandoned they've had to get more desperate. He tells her he's going to let them off since she spared him back in the day, but he's taking all their stuff, including her ring. This angers Henry, who kicks up his stick and knocks Jed down. Jed throws Henry to the ground and Carol jumps in and gives him her ring. Jed thanks her and leaves with his people. At night, in the woods, Henry and Carol camp inside an abandoned vehicle. Henry scolds her for not defending herself but she says that she couldn't risk him getting hurt. The next day, Henry apologizes to Carol but is confused when he notices she's wearing her ring again. Suddenly, Carol takes a detour to find Daryl. She asks him to come along, to which he accepts with a smile. "Stradivarius" Daryl escorts Carol and Henry to his camp by a dam. As he feeds his dog, Carol asks him when was the last time he ate. "Dog ate yesterday," he says and walks off. Carol asks why he's been living in the woods so long and he says it's quiet. She updates him on Henry moving to Hilltop while she deals with things at the Kingdom. Daryl asks why she's really here and she reveals she wants him to come with them. "Want me to babysit your boy?" Daryl growls. Carol admits Henry could use a mentor to toughen him up, but Daryl says he'll have to learn on his own. A while later, Daryl skins a snake and throws it into the fire for dinner while Henry asks Carol if she brought him here so Daryl could be his chaperone. At night, Carol gives Daryl a haircut and he reveals he never found Rick's body and got used to being in the woods. Carol suggests he should let it go. Later, as they have dinner, Henry asks Daryl how he got his scar on the eye but he ignores him and leaves to find his dog. Henry tails Daryl and finds a walker instead. Daryl shows up and asks if he was following him. Suddenly, Daryl hears his dog barking wildly nearby and rushes over to find it stuck in a trap and surrounded by walkers. Daryl picks off the walkers to save his dog and before a walker can bite him, Henry jumps in and saves him. "I told you to stay back," Daryl scolds. From the bushes, Carol secretly lowers her bow and arrow. Back at the camp, Henry notices a x shaped scar on Daryl's back as he changes his shirt. He sits next to him and tells him that this is the first time the dog got caught in his trap. Henry thanks him for the save and tells him Carol misses and worries about him. "She knows how to find me," Daryl says. Henry suggests he should come to Hilltop with them. Daryl asks if it's so he can look over him, but Henry says "It isn't just about me." In the morning, Daryl loads up his bike for Hilltop and Carol seems overjoyed she convinced him to come. Later, they arrive at Hilltop and hug Tara. Carol tells Jesus that Henry wants to learn how to be a blacksmith. Aaron greets Daryl and tells him they could use his help locating Eugene. Henry tries to tag along, but Carol instead says he needs to stay and she will help him find a home. "Evolution" In Hilltop, Henry says goodbye to Carol, promising her to make her proud. Dianne asks Carol if she can ride back with her to Kingdom and she agrees. Later, at Earl's blacksmithing spot, Enid checks up on Henry and jokes with him. Earl invites him to dinner, but he refuses after seeing Enid and Alden kissing. Later, everyone eats at the mess hall except for a solitary Henry. A group of teens notice him and invite him to hang with them in the woods. At night, Henry drinks with his new friends in a shed outside of Hilltop. Gage suggests they have some more fun and takes them to a covered hole in the ground with a walker inside. Addy leaves as they throw rope rings at it and Rodney pees on it. Henry jumps in and mercy kills the walker. Gage is pissed at Henry for being a buzzkill and leaves him there. Somehow, Henry manages to climb out and makes a fuzz to enter the Hilltop, where he pukes on the animals and on Tara's shoes, making him end up in the jail. A while later, Tara takes Earl down to Henry's jail. Henry explains his community is counting on him and begs for another chance. Earl promises to talk to Jesus when he returns. "Adaptation" In Hilltop's cellar, Henry watches confused as Daryl throws a girl in a cell, before being informed that Jesus is dead. Then, he listens on as Daryl, Michonne and Tara interrogate the girl, who claims to not have a name and that her group were good people just trying to survive. Afterward, Daryl takes Henry outside for a moment and scolds him for behaving stupidly, reminding him that he has one more night left in the cell before he can be released. A while later, Daryl rushes back to the jail to demand the girl to reveal her identity. Henry tries to intervene, but Daryl shuts him down. He slams her against the bars and asks if she comes from a place with walls. She tells him that places like Hilltop never last and her mom told her they needed the dead to stay safe. He raises his knife to her and demands why her people killed his and she says they were always going to, that’s what they do. She tells him her mother is out there alone but he calls her a liar before dragging her towards the exit. She begs for her life and he lets her cower back in her cell. Daryl then reminds Henry of his place and warns he’ll stay in that cell until he realizes it. After he leaves, the girl thanks Henry for saving her and introduces herself as Lydia. Outside, next to a window, Daryl listens in. "Omega" In the cell, Henry listens as Lydia tells him how she survived at the start of the apocalypse with her parents in a shelter. Henry tells Lydia about Carol, who would do anything to protect him. He asks more about her parents and Lydia says her mother is also relentless and is not someone anyone would want to mess with. Outside, Daryl is sitting by the window and listening to their conversation. Later, Henry offers Lydia an egg. She tells him to keep it and that hunger is a gift. She asks why he's being nice to her and he says that he, his brother, and his dad were messed up when they were first found out there and it took a lot of someone being nice to make things okay again. Lydia says her dad said that things will never be okay again and tells him how her mom used to distract her with board games. Henry tells Lydia her mom seems nice and reveals he and his adoptive parents are from another community called The Kingdom, which is a day's ride from Hilltop. Suddenly, Daryl flies downstairs and takes Henry out. Outside, Daryl scolds Henry for endangering his family and reveals he has been using him to get information out of her. Henry lashes out, believing Lydia to be a good person who got messed up. He calls Daryl an asshole and tells him to get the information himself. At night, Henry confronts Daryl after listening to him talking to Lydia, but he claims Lydia is Tara’s problem now. Henry realizes that Daryl was most likely abused himself, which Daryl doesn't confirm but doesn't deny it either. Henry tells him that he overheard Carol telling Ezekiel that she kept her hair short because Ed used to pull it and abuse her when it was long. He guesses that it took her this long to feel safe again. Daryl listens in thought as Henry tells him he knows Lydia's people are bad but he doesn't think Lydia's bad. He thinks she's just scared and Daryl can show her there's nothing to be afraid of. Daryl says, "Not just me." A while later, Henry frees Lydia from the cell so they can hang out outside. Lydia immediately grabs a worm from the ground and eats it. She gives one to Henry, who does the same. Henry shows her around as she sneaks a hammer behind her back. She nearly bashes him with it until she hears a baby crying, which triggers more memories from the shelter. She then asks Henry to take her back to her cell. He agrees as Daryl watches them from nearby. In the cell, Lydia asks Henry to stay with her. They hold hands through the bars and fall asleep. In the morning, Daryl finds them holding hands. Lydia asks for the pills, promising not to attack this time. She confesses she was trying to get intel from them and that if her mom did find Luke and Alden then they’re probably dead. She then explains her people are always on the move and that her memories were mixed up because her mother lied to her. Lydia confesses her father was caring and her mother was the monster. She then finishes her story by claiming her mother killed her father. Lydia cries and apologizes to Daryl for wasting his time, but he says she didn’t and goes outside. Outside, Henry follows and asks him why a mom would do that to her kid. Daryl tells him that some people ain't meant to be parents. Henry asks if Lydia can stay. Daryl says they'll see and tells Henry to get Lydia fresh clothes, while he talks to Tara about their camp. Henry tells Daryl that he's glad he and his mom are friends. "Bounty" At Hilltop, Henry listens as Daryl decides to walk outside to talk to Alpha face to face and tells him that they can't give Lydia back because she's abused, but Daryl claims they won't. However, Henry decides to hide Lydia in a cabin in the woods. In the cabin, Lydia changes into cleaner clothes, claiming it feels weird. Suddenly, Enid and Addy show up to demand Lydia back for Alden and Luke, but Henry refuses to give her up. Enid tells him about watching her parents die and how Carl told her she has to live for more than survival. Henry’s torn so Lydia offers to give herself up to save their friends. She kisses Henry and they return to Hilltop. From the gates, Henry watches as Daryl hands Lydia over to Alpha in exchange for Alden and Luke, who are embraced by Enid and Magna's group. Henry then watches as Lydia apologizes to her mother and Alpha smacks her across the face, ordering her to address her as Alpha like everyone else. She then smiles at Daryl as they leave. Later, Henry tells Daryl that what they did isn’t right, but Daryl reminds him they had to and they just have to live with it. At night, Henry leaves a note, claiming he can't live with that, and heads out in search of Lydia. "Guardians" In the woods, Henry catches up with Lydia and the Whisperers and watches them from a close distance. A Whisperer asks him to put down his staff but Henry knocks him out. Suddenly, Beta grabs Henry from behind and tosses him in front of Alpha. He says he’s been tracking Henry for a while, but Henry’s been tracking them for longer. Alpha questions him as Beta threatens to break his arm. Henry relents and reveals he came alone to get Lydia. She calls him stupid and punches him in the face. Alpha decides Henry’s coming with them. A while later, they arrive at the Whisperers' camp and Henry is tied up to a tree by Beta. Later, Alpha taunts Henry when she is approached by a couple of Whisperers who challenge her leadership role. Henry then looks on in horror as Alpha brutally executes the couple and holds the woman's decapitated head in front of him. Then, Lydia shows Henry she still has the necklace he gave her, signaling she secretly supports him. At night, Beta takes Henry to Alpha. She makes Lydia pick up a knife and tells her to kill Henry with it to prove what side she’s on. Lydia begins to cry as she approaches Henry. Alpha warns her not to be weak like her father and that if she doesn’t kill him, Beta will kill them both. Suddenly, a small herd of walkers show up and begin eating the unmasked Whisperers. Alpha and the others quickly put on their masks to try to lure the herd away as Daryl and Connie arrive disguised as Whisperers to rescue Henry. They grab Henry, who grabs Lydia, and together they escape. "Chokepoint" In the woods, following their daring escape from the Whisperers, Daryl blames Lydia for getting them into this mess and says she can’t go with them back to Hilltop. Henry and Connie refuse to leave her behind and run off with her in another direction. Daryl reluctantly follows them. At dawn, Daryl and Connie devise a plan to use an office building as a means of separating the Whisperers from the undead. Lydia warns Daryl that Alpha’s going to send Beta, who’s their best fighter. “We’ll kill him first”, Daryl promises. Inside the office building, Henry gifts Lydia a spear he made and she reminds him she’s not willing to kill her own people. He takes it back and tells her he’ll try not to either. Lydia then scolds him for risking his life for her, claiming that what he did made Alpha look weak. He reminds her he cares about her and they kiss. Daryl interrupts and tells them to keep watch. Later, Lydia spots a group of walkers/Whisperers emerge from the bushes. In the middle of the group is Beta, who quietly instructs his people to spread out as Daryl shoots one of them with his crossbow. Beta and his people break in and quickly discover a trap meant to separate them from the dead. Meanwhile, Daryl makes Lydia hide in a closet as the Whisperers creep upstairs. Henry knocks one of them out as Connie slingshots another, before going to hunt down the others. Suddenly, a Whisperer attacks Henry, stabbing him in the leg and nearly killing him. As Henry struggles with the Whisperer, he is saved by Dog, released from the closet by Lydia when she heard Henry in trouble. As Dog savages the Whisperer, Henry bashes the Whisperer's head in with his stick, killing him. With all of the Whisperers dispatched, Henry sits against the wall and is tended to by Lydia who Henry apologizes to for not being able to avoid killing. Lydia reassures Henry with both acknowledging that they hate the situation before Connie comes to help treat Henry's injuries. Afterward, Connie draws the herd away with her slingshot and Daryl tells the others they’re headed to Alexandria to get Henry help because it’s closer. However, he doesn't intend to stay and they will instead keep moving on. "Scars" Henry arrives at Alexandria with Daryl, Lydia, and Connie. From a guardpost, Michonne tells Daryl she's skeptical of Lydia but he assures her she’s on their side. Inside, Henry gets his leg stitched by Alex. Later, Henry sits on a porch when Michonne asks for a moment alone with her and he leaves to give them privacy. At night, Henry, Daryl, Lydia, and Connie leave for the Kingdom. The next day, Henry, Daryl, Lydia, and Connie encounter Michonne and Judith in the woods and join them on their way towards the Kingdom. "The Calm Before" He died. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Henry has killed: *Gavin (Alive) *2 unnamed Saviors *1 unnamed Whisperer *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances Trivia *Henry is the youngest character to directly kill a living person. *Henry is the third child adopted by Carol Peletier, the first being Lizzie Samuels and the second being Mika Samuels. *As of his death in The Calm Before, there are no surviving blood relatives of his family. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia Category:Children Category:Orphans Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Adoptees Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition